


Midnight Baking

by Zenxara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Karkat is the baby of six sibling., M/M, Slice of Life, and loves food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: Dave's roommate is Karkat Vantas.  He expected the angry passive-agressive notes to clean his side of their room.  But the midnight cooking and baking was interesting.  Falling in love was a surprise.





	Midnight Baking

Karkat has a big family.  
He is the baby of 6. 3 brothers and two sisters.  
HIs mother died giving birth to him and Karkat believe strongly that its the root of his curse life.  


Meulin Leijon  
Kankri Vantas  
Nepeta Leijon  
Karkat Vantas  


Then his dad remarried and they had two older brothers

Kurloz Makara  
Gamzee Makara  


Kurloz and Gamzee are professional circus athletes. Gamzee is dating Tavros (who is a music teacher).

Kurloz is mute and Meulin deaf. Kurloz feels bad and is very protective of his sibling because he was the one driving when the accident happen that give him and Meulin their disability and Karkat and Nepeta was in the car to. Karkat has nightmares of it. Nepeta had lost a couple months memory but is pretty joyful about it. 

Karkat dad owns a motel, Karkat used to work in various departments. Karkat has insomnia most of the time and learned how to cook and bake from bouts of boredom.

Kankri is an elementary school teacher. Meulin is an artist and Nepeta works in TV productions.  
____

Karkat is going to college to be an event planner/manager. His roommate is Dave. Karkat best friends are Jade and Kanaya.

Karkat only where clothes that Kanaya either knit him or made him because the store bought make his skin itch because of the various scars on his side and back from the accident and kidnapping attempt because of his mutant blood.

Karkat and Dave kind of clash very early on. Dave is a slob and Karkat like things at least clean enough you can see the damn floor dammit. Dave once woke up in the middle of the night wondering what the fuck woke him up when Karkat jerk awake choking on a scream. Dave fake being asleep curious to what Karkat will do. Hearing Karkat sobbing a bit as he reprimanded himself about the nightmares before changing and getting up leaving the room. Dave falls asleep and wake up from his alarm. There is a bag of cookies under his shades. Karkat nowhere to be.

After the third time a different bake good appeared without Karkat in the room Dave investigate and find insomniac Karkat baking in the share dorm kitchen. Dave and Karkat started their weird friendship since.

Dave would sometimes come back to the dorm to see his clothes folded on the bed like a weird passive aggressive thing.

Dave starting to understand how incredible Karkat is when Karkat listen to Dave’s ramble about writing a 5 page thing about a book he didn’t care about and argued with him if Dave wants Karkat opinion or just want to rant. 

“Really? _ Really _? What can YOU help me, have you read this book? It’s shit!”

Karkat roll his eyes and turn his chair to face him, laptop on his knees. Karkat prompt Dave talking about the book, why is it so Shit, what detail could change to make the theme more important. How the climax would be more poignant to the reader. Karkat was listening to Dave’s answer and typing it all down. Wrote some notes here and there about page reference, source about how white supremacist jerk the author is and save it and asked Dave his pasterchum handle.

“Wai-why?” Dave said. he didn’t notice that Karkat was doing, thinking he was just doing his own thing. Not actually listening. Karkat huff and just say to do it. Dave give it to him and Karkat submit the document. Told him to flesh it out to be in the proper style and get the student help for grammar and shit and he be good. Karkat swirl back at his desk. Dave scroll down at the document.

“Wait, isn’t that like cheating? Shouldn’t it be like about the book and not…” He trail off. 

Karkat shrugs, “it still about the book, just what you can make it better if the author had two brain cells in his think brain. You have a lot more leeway than you think I mean, shit I’ve been writing my essay on baking since day one.”

“Seriously?”

Karkat looked over his shoulder “I like food, I can write about food for like 20 pages. Professor won't stop me.”

“Huh”

It’s the first time that Dave had an A. he is so motherfucking proud told Karkat that he wished they had a fridge so he could display it. Fuck fridge, he is getting it framed! Karkat gave him cookies as a congrats for his first A lol. 

“I don't care if you're just making fun of me ‘cause those cookies are the bomb.”

Karkat get a care package from Kanaya. Dave kind of make fun of him but is kind of jealous. His Bro tries his best but they didn’t have a lot to spare. They save for the scratch table and a bit here and there but yeah, without the scholarship it's tight. Dave only has his Bro. Rose is like a sister to him but he isn’t too close to the Lalonde family enough to receive Care package.

“Oh hey here!” Karkat threw him a package. Dave catch it in surprise. He looked down at the brown wrapped package with his name written in beautiful green cursive. 

“What?”

Karkat pull out a knitted sweater and unfold it to look at it. “Rose is your cousin right?”

How does he know that? Dave watched Karkat pull out a beanie and place it on right away, holes in it for his horn. “She is dating Kanaya, Rose made the connection that my Kanaya was her Kanaya like months ago.” 

He tried some monochrome mittens before pulling out bags of troll candy.

Dave just stare at it. He had...he has a care package? From Rose’s girlfriend.

“Are you going to open it or what?”

Dave twitch in surprise before shaking his head in stupor and open the package. It had two pair of socks and mittens with a letter. The letter say that she hope he doesn’t find this to weird, that she care for Karkat a lot and learned that he was his roommate from Rose and wanted to do something for him as thanks of watching and taking care of Karkat wellbeing.

Dave asked if all of Karkat sweater was knitted by Kanaya too? As He watched Karkat try the new sweater. Karkat say yeah, why pay the full fucking price when he can get homemade much better shit.

He doesn’t add the fact that its the only thing he can wear because his troll skin is sensitive from the car accident and kidnapping accidents so many sweaps ago.

On October Dave overhear a conversation with Karkat and his father where Karkat reprimand his dad for firing the HR person really? That he has to resort to his son to do his work, seriously? Yeah yeah, he can look at the scheduling just send the document duh. And the resume too, why not. Karkat’s opinion is better then Kankri anyway.

In November Karkat is lied down on his bed...well “lied down” His legs are folded over the bed and his head resting on a pillow on the floor as he talks on the phone. Eye closed. Hearing Dave coming in he say goodbye and hang up. Then told Dave that his brothers are coming down to visit this week-end, hope it's okay. Dave just shrug, say he didn’t know he had brothers, he thought he only had sisters.

Karkat drop his feet on the floor just slump on the floor now. Dave had this weird adoration for the oddness of this troll right now.

“I actually have three brothers and two sisters. Kankri just told me that Kurloz want to visit so the whole Vantas-Makara fuckfast is coming down probably” karkat said with a groan before pushing himself up eyes tired and hair all over the place like if he just woke up from the bed instead of being on the floor for two minutes.

Dave came back from his shift at work to see a very tall, very langy clown faced jugaloo sitting on Karkat’s bed. Dave stop in his track, the jogalloo turn and smile dopey at him. He has wild black hair all over the place and tall curved pointy horns. Karkat bump into Dave while opening the door. He yell at Dave for being in the fucking way before throwing the wet towel at his Brother's face.

“Dave this is my older brother Kurloz, the idiot forgot to remove his face paint after his spectacle. I’m fucking amazed no one called the fucking police at the campus you look like you're going to murder someone.” Karkat yelled at his brother.

Kurloz just washed his face paint and smiled at his brother.

“Talking about murder-”

EHh??-

“Where is your partner? Surprised that I didn’t find two murder clown on the lawn today.” Karkat continued. Kurloz finished washing his face to see a tan face with kind eyes under that white and black face paint. He slowly signed with long fingers. Having a silent conversation with Karkat. Karkat tsk reading the sign saying figures.

The more he hang out with Karkat the more Dave learns new things. Dave doesn’t think that he will ever not learn something new about this troll.

Karkat didn’t explain the sign language and Dave didn’t question it. When Kurloz phone let out a rock band song did they all got up and left the room, Karkat tried to make Dave forget about seeing his brothers saying they will be mostly boring and infuriating. 

“Hell no, you're not getting out of this are you kidding?” Dave wrap an arm around Karkat shoulders. Hearing Kurloz deep throated laugh behind them as they down the stairs. 

“BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER” a man yelled across the yard. He was as tall and lanky as Kurloz, similar horn shape, that can only be Kurloz brother.

“Gamzee seriously! Don't yell!” Karkat yelled across the yard pointing. Dave snort. Karkat told him the shut the fuck up.

The Gamzee guy run and grab Karkat in a tight hug and pull him up. Karkat yelled saying to get him down what type of animal jegus.

Dave wow when he saw a tall version of Karkat in red sweater and someone in a wheelchair with bull like horns laughing. Kurloz went behind and hug both his brothers together.

“Now now, let's not make a scene” The karkat in red sweater said waving them to calm down. Looking a bit nervous.

“Relax brother! This is a motherfucking miracles , Karkat making friends.”

“Oi!”

Laughter.

Karkat present dave to his brother and Tavros, then they argue over each other to what to eat and where, Kankri invited Dave of course, dave said that he will accept if they have baby pictures of Karkat. The three brother said Do I! They argue until Karkat just said why doesn’t he just cook for crying out loud! Because of Gamzee’s allergies he has restriction to what he can eat. Kankri, Karkat, Dave, and Kurloz get in the minivan they still make fun of Kankri’s mini van. Such a soccer mom.

Gamzee and Tavros stayed to walk around and be adorable together.

Kankri basically interview dave and told their life story basically.

While Karkat and Kurloz goes to get something leaving Dave and Kankri. Kankri asked Dave about Karkat sleep schedule, if he still has nightmares? Then he told the story about Kurloz, about the accident and how Kurloz blames himself for Nepeta, Meulin, and Karkat disability.

At the share kitchen, Dave send a text to Rose saying that he is sitting between two juggalos and shit Karkat family is bonkers hilarious shit. As he watches Karkat yell at Kankri to back off lol.

It's the best fucking meal he ever had.

Kanaya said to Karkat that she is inviting Rose to 12 pedigri and that he should invite Dave too. Karkat is confused because why would he invite Dave? Inviting Rose because she is kanaya matesprit make sense but Dave?

“He is your friend correct? It’s the nice thing to do Karkat.”

“Urg.”

He does, Dave make fun of him, Karkat angrily yell and just leave saying fucking whatever don’t come I don't care, whats the point of being nice.

Dave, after talking with Rose asked Karkat if the offer still stand? And accept.

Karkat’s dad send him the information so that Karkat can do his job and coordinate the xmas family dinner at the hotel conference room and potluck so that not everyone comes with the same shit again.

They took a train, then a taxi. The Hive is...very big there was music blaring and a homemade training circus thing at the back.

Someone must have heard them over the noise because the door slams open with a shriek and Dave only heared Karkat yell NEPETA NO. Before he is glump and thrown back. Dave watched in surprised.

A tall authoritative man run at the door way. 

“Nepeta let him be!” He yelled before looking at Dave, he tilt his head. 

“Wait, who are you? Did we adopt another kid? Hey Matara!” He cut over Dave and yells from inside. There is a crash and some swearing before someone yelling back in alternian.

“Did we adopt another kid?”

There's another crash and a big what?! Before a very tall man that looks exactly like Kurloz and Gamzee. He frown at Dave, huh

“Hi, I'm Dave, Karkat’s roommate.” Dave waved. 

“Oh Dave! Well that makes more fucking sense! Come here.” Karkats dad hugs him. 

“Welcome to the Hive!”

“It's a shit show dude, better leave now while you can” the other man said making Dave laugh nervously. 

“Fuck off Mataka, ignore him Davey we are not that bad.”

“That's what _ they _ say” the guy snort making Karkat dad slap him.

Karkat was finally free from Nepeta and they present each other .

They get inside and it is a mess closterfuck. Karkat’s dad ask if Dave know sign language? Dave said Karkat showed him a few signs but not much. Karkat’s just shrug saying they can figure something out. They they present Karkat's sisters and their partners. 

Meulin and he exchange pesterchum handle to text communicate. Dave is amazed at how huge Karkat's family is. He remember the time where he told karkat that he probably an only child douche spoiled brat. Not so much.

The next morning karkat is drinking coffee trying to get himself awake when the two juggallo came down in workout gear their hair up in a bun, water bottle in hand. They ask if karkat wants to workout with them. Karkat said over his dead body. They invite Dave , Dave asked what is their routine? Gamzee told him the simple warms up and build up before gymnastic exercise that he can skip or whatever.

Dave came back and sit down at the counter after showering and watch karkat make breakfast for an army in silence.

“Your brothers are insane.” He just watched them courting them self like pretzels, and move like motherfucking ninjas. 

“That's one way to describe them, sure.”

Kankri’s matesprit came down and start to help in the kitchen, Dave is surprise that Karkat didn't throw him out but learn quickly that the guy is a chef at the hotel kitchen and probably the only person that karkat trust in the kitchen. 

Dave sit down at the full table watching as everyone just talked over each other, pass each other pots and pans for breakfast. Throw jam packets and ball of napkins. It's such a difference from being just the two of them at the table his Bro and him.

Dave is scared that he will get used to this. When the decision of who does the dishes and clean the table - Dave is thrown in the living room he is a guess he get to do nothing. (“Why do you think I have 6 children for?” Karkat's dad laugh)

Dave get to chat with Tavros for a while until karkat asked if he wanted to come with him to the Maryam house. Kanaya and rose will be there and he needs to drop off some sweets to his grandmother anyway. Dave just shrugged and said sure, why not. Kankri give them a drive since he has to go to the store anyway.

Dave and Rose bounded over holy shit this place is bonkers. Wtf is this family bullshit?? Are Kanaya and Karkat cousins or something??

Karkat explained that Kanaya’s grandmother was like a mother to Karkat’s dad and so they are pretty close. They are not related at all but still. They stayed till lunch Karkat and Dave argued again about Grub sauce.

Cronus came to get them in his chef uniform, saying that Karkat’s dad wants to see Karkat, Karkat groans and complain. Dave follow suits because why the hell not.

While Karkat deals with his dad Cronus show Dave around the hotel. It’s a really nice hotel like damn. Told dave that its just him and his little brother. When he started hanging out with Kankri, he was adopted in the family. Once in you can never back down.

Karkat’s dad just wanted to talk about Dave’s gift and the last touch up for tomorrow's dinner.

The next morning, Karkat -who actually slept - woke up early and started to bake for tonight's shit show dinner like he likes to call it. Dave woke up with the smell of baked goods and bacon. He change and comes down to see Karkat at the stove again and Kurloz wrapping baked goods in tin can delicately. Karkat told Dave that either he makes the eggs or get in line on gift packaging.

Dave makes coffee and starts the eggs.

Dave fucking love the Vantas-Makara-Leijon family holy shit. It’s already a chaos fest of yelling and grunts and packing bags and yelling about booze and liquor. Dave send a picture of the pile and piles of boxes, containers and bags to Rose asking her if she’s in the same boat as him.

She responds with a selfie saying no, they are only three people instead of like...8.

Then Karkat stood up on the table, pulling out a tablet.

“Alright fuckface, you all have the itinerary. Makara's you're in the van to pick up Tavros with the bags, easier to pack, get to it with that bullshit equipment. Dads you have the boxes and Leijon's sisters, don't crush anything I will dishoner you.”

Makara dad snort and get to work picking up the box, kankri looking very disappointed at Karkat languages.

“Kankri, Dave, and I will be with the fish boys with the food because I don't trust any of you. Any questions?”

Dave makes a joke, Karkat give him the finger before jumping down disappointing Kankri exasperated. Dave ask if it's always like this every year?

“Hell no, its actually better this year. Last few years we were still living at either the B&B or Hotel rooms. And the Makara brothers where in the travelling circus for a while and Meulin used to live a few city over for college. It was a shitfest really.” Karkat said

“Pretty sure it’s the first year that we are all in one Hive.” Kankri answered.

Cronus came in with his brother. It’s just the two of them and since he start to date Kankri he been rope into the Vantas-Makara-Leijon family thing.

“Vantas” Eridan said glaring at Karkat

“Ampora” Karkat snear back. 

They don’t like each other much.

They pack the car and get in. drive to the hotel. 

When Tavros see Dave he call him in and rope him to help set up the DJ equipment. There is...a lot of people in that room. A long table with potloc food everyone brought. And multiple square table close enough that they could still rile each other up.

“Tavros, beer?” Mr. Vantas asked handing over an open bear, Tavros accept it with a thanks.

“You drink Davey? Want a beer?”

“Dad! He is underage!” Kankri hissed walking over. Vantas look at his son.

"And in college, what you didn’t drink in college until you were of drinking age? Please.”

Kankri cheek turn red. Vantas hand over the beer to Dave without looking.

Tavros set up his laptop as Dave watched behind, helping set up the surround sounds. Tavros start a playlist and lower it. The room cheered when the music started before going back to chatting between themselves.

There is a table full of gifts and Dave finally understood that the baked goods Karkat was making was for gifts. Shit. he didn’t get any gift. What kind of bullshit.

They eat, Dave was with Karkat, rose, Kanaya table as they chat and argued and share past xmas stories. After they ate, it was time to give out the presents! It wasn’t orderly at all, the Makaras would take each a box, bag, and shit of the table, read the name out loud and hand it over to whoever it is. Gamzee had the habit of throwing some of the wrapped package to the recipient.

Dave got more wool socks and a scarf from Kanaya and rose respectively. And some cookies from Karkat.

But what made his heart stop is the Vantas-Makara-Leijon combined gift. A DLR camera, the really good quality and very expensive one. He can’t accept this, this is way too much wtf. Kankri kneel in front of him saying hey, he gave the best gift of all and its Karkat actually having full night's sleep. And it is nothing they all combined together to pay for it, they learned from Karkat and Rose that Dave likes to take pictures so now he can take awesome pictures and post them.

Dave was still at awe as he looked at the box, this was too much. He felt tears bursting up. He mumble he be back and rush out. Karkat follow suit a few minutes. They have a heartfelt conversation. Dave saying that it’s just him and his Bro, and being a part of this heartfelt sort of crazy violent troll family and them buying a close to 700$ camera its to much, he can repay them ever. He can’t accept this. Karkat say that he will accept that motherfucking gift , use it and love it because Dave is actually Karkat first irl friend. Kanaya and Jade are like sisters to him, Dave just by being a shithead is the best person that Karkat could have in his life. He did help him with his insomnia. He help him calm down after fits but also help him rage up into fit so that he doesn’t boil over in stress and rage and do something stupid.

That Dave like it or not, he is part of this family for ever. They hug. Dave say thank you. Karkat say don't mention it, thank you.

They come back, if people notice they left no one is saying anything else.

Tavros gesture to Dave to follow him up next to the DJ booth set up. Tavros say he is very sorry at first because he made Gamzee take his laptop before they left and it's a breach of privacy and is very sorry but he hopes he can make it up because the reason he ask Gamzee to take Dave laptop is because Tavros want Dave to DJ for a bit.

“Wait...you-seriouslY?”

“Yeah!” Tavros explained as he remove his laptop and help dave set up his. Then when everything is set up he get to the mic and tavros present Dave the DJ for the night! As Dave start to play his mix. The room cheered again, Makara-vantas started to clear up the table away to make room as they start to dance furiously lol. The Makara brothers did a dance off surrounded by the family making Dave grin as he watch. It was like it came out of a movie. He watched Karkat and Kanaya dance a beautiful ballroom dance.

Its that night that Dave realized that shit, he didn’t just like Karkat as a friend, he reaaaally likes Karkat as in, he wants to dance with him, holding his hand and cuddle the nightmares away. Well...shit.

They wrap up, pack up their shit and get in the car. Vantas-Makara-Leijon plus Tavros get inside Dave notice that they all say good wishes to a picture at the entrance and touch a corner before continuing on. At Dave time he look at it to see a woman holding a baby grub looking so happy. She resemble the Leijon sisters and presumed that’s Karkat mother. He mentally thank her for helping in the birth of Karkat.

Karkat was smart and went back to bed completely exhausted. Vantas and Makara also but for other adultery thing making the whole family groan in disgust. But dave stayed up with the brothers and sisters as they did drinking game and tell hilarious stories. After a while Kankri had stopped talking into english and made the room laugh until their sides hurt and pee a little shit. Pleasantly drunk Dave stagger in Karkat room and drop holding Karkat who was half awake. 

"Dave?” Karkat groakly said.

“I...fucking love your family man. Your sister, I don't know how Meulin manage to out drink all of us but shit man, she is awesome.”

“Why...the fuck...are you in my bed.”

“Because you're awesome, your family is awesome, shuuuu just feel the love man.” Dave mumble rubbing his face on the pillow holding Karkat in his arm and smell his bed hair.

“Jesus Dave, let go of me, go to sleep in your bed!”

Karkat tried to push Dave away but when Dave looked so sad his shades askew he took pity and just told him to remove his jeans or something and get in. Dave smiled dopey and cuddle. Told Karkat that he will brush his hair someday, the unruly bed hair is bugging him.

Vantas and Makara woke up at like 9 and was making breakfast and made sure to make the most and utterly loud noise as they can.

Dave work up in a jolt confused as to where the hell he is. Then he remembered that he cuddle Karkat and wanted to brush his hair. He groaned and flopped back in the bed. He just realize that he might like Karkat as more than a bro and does this shit. Great.

It’s like a zombie marathon in there. There were a few bloody threat and a knife thrown at the table. Everyone is either hungover or still exhausted. Except for Vantas and Makara who are very joyal. It was the first time since coming at the Hive that its actually quiet.

Dave was playing around with the settings on the camera as he look over how amazing that shit is, Karkat sitting next to him, curled into himself as he scroll on his tablet, munching on grub candy. Dave started to take pictures of various things before he turned to take a picture of Karkat. He manages to take two before Karkat notice and raise his finger at him. Dave took the picture with a grin.

Tavros and Gamzee where gone for Tavros side of family. Dave didn’t know where the girls are gone to. There are people coming in and out of the house at random. Dave step out to call his Bro to tell him happy xmas. It was a sort of awkward call, but when Bro asked if Dave is having fun, Dave looked down at the picture of Karkat slump on the side of the sofa knees up and tablet resting on his knee. Giving him the finger.

“Yeah, I’m having fun.” end told him that he DJ and work-out with two professional circus entertainers and that was an experience. And about the deaf sister who can out drink everyone at the table and the dance-off and the knitting. He really enjoys himself.

“Thats awesome bro, glad you're enjoying yourself.”

Back to school with the new camera Dave start to record and take pictures of Karkat midnight cooking. It’s a lot less compared to the first term now. Dave crush is getting bigger by the day and Rose is catching on. Kanaya is back to the college she was abroad for a term and now back. Dave made a gurbtube account called Midnight Baking and its just Dave behind the camera as he question Karkat what he is doing and baking and its like 2 in the morning.

One is muffins, one is cookies. Another that got more popular is one where Karkat is making a tangerine and dark chocolate stuffed cupcake. 

“One, ew why” Karkat look him over his glasses as he take out the xmas orange chocolate candy on the table. 

“ two, are you going to make test then?” Dave ignored him.

Karkat snort. “Please, test? I’m a professional Dave, I’ve been baking since I was 2 sweep old, I don’t need to make baking test who do you think I am.”

Karkat pull out a printed sheet. And lean on the table to read the recipe, Dave chuckle.

“You found a recipe online didn’t you.”

“Like I said, professional.” Karkat waved about, “I made a few tweaks but yeah.” Karkat said proudly.

The video ends with Karkat stuffing a cupcake in his mouth in one go the camera shaking as we hear Dave laughing uncontrollably .

The next one Dave start to film as Karkat pull out stuff from a carry on box.

“What are you making today?” Dave asked behind the camera like usual.

“Pancakes.” Karkat said taking out flour and bows.

“Pancakes?”

“What you have something against pancakes? Are you the pancakes police?” Karkat frown, blinked tiredly at Dave before shaking his head like he is trying to wake himself up. He is very tired, that didn’t make any sense at all. That was such a weak reply what the fuck.

“I’m just surprised that your make something that need to be eating right away-” Dave continued, either ignoring the sad reply Karkat just said or not paying any attention at all.  
  
“-sue me, I’m starved.” Karkat growl pulling out the peeping bags.

In the mid video Karkat asked if he wants some Dave said sure why not. While Karkat dress up the pancakes with whip cream and fruits and grub sauce. (Karkat spray whip cream on the plate then in his mouth make Dave laugh and say he is disgusting with fondness Karkat just hand over the can with a raised eyebrow asking you want some. Dave sigh and grab the can too. Hearing the spray sounds as he eat some before handing the can back to Karkat)

The video shows the inside of the box asking where the syrup is. Karkat in the background start to argue about how syrup is disgusting and he is disgusting for wanting syrup on his pancakes over grub sauce. Dave said Karkat literally just spray whip cream in his mouth.

“There’s syrup in the fridge asshole.” Karkat said voice a bit closer. Dave let out a small breathless oh.

The video ends with a picture of Dave’s pancake. It was in the shape of a dick. Dave wrote on the picture like a snapchat that he love that troll. 

They are getting closer. Dave present John to Karkat and they bond over movies, dave make fun of them.

Dave gets lot of pesterchum text from Meulin and selfies. Dave counter with pictures of his homework and Karkat. Meulin knew about his “red” feeling for Karkat. Does a lot of rap battles with Tavros and exchange mixes.

By the end of the second term. Another video was uploaded and its Dave filming as they walk up the stairs, Karkat is holding the box full of shopping bags and he looks furious. More than usual.

“So, Karkat, can you tell the views where are we going and why. Since-” He cut to a window to show that its broad daylight, “We are early on a Saturday morning.”

“You know how when a teacher gives us bullshit essay to write I’ve been able to make it all about food?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

“I know, my history teacher caught on. I mean, finally jegus, we're at the end of the course and you just noticed now?” Karkat drop the box on the table. There are a few students in the kitchen but they mind their own business.

“So she called me out, in front of 200 other student, gave me my topic I need to do a bullshit presentation on and said ‘try to make that about food now’, well fuck you too.”

Karkat pull out envelope, papers, tools, ingredients out of the shopping bags and box.

“What’s the topic?”

“History of some church in buttfar nowhere.” Karkat growled out still taking out ingredients.

“Annd…” Dave trail of trying to prompt Karkat of revealing what he is going to make. He tilt the camera down on the papers Karkat pull out.

“Wait is that a blueprint?”

“Yes.” Karkat stared at the camera.

“You got copies of the church blueprint.” It wasn’t a question, “THAT was why you’ve been on the phone so many times.” Dave didn’t expect anything less from a pissed off out of spite Karkat Vantas.

The transparent envelope had the slides from his presentation, old pictures and also a baking plan and thumbnails of what pictures Karkat needs to complete his master plan.

Dave helped make the gingerbread house. It is a beautiful masterpiece. When it was over, Kanaya and Rose coming with pizza for supper and help a bit, Dave asked how Karkat is going to transport the gingerbread house without damaging it? Karkat looked at him and slide handles from the house based and show that it forms a transporting box over the house. 

“I’m so turned on right now.” Dave said watching Karkat.

The video finished with Dave and Karkat close together, Dave is looking down at Karkat with loving and found eyes as Karkat explain his success at the presentation and how pissed the teacher is but he got an A. 

“You don’t go between Vantas and food, you might get hurt.” Dave said

“Damn right.” Karkat growl making Dave show a small smile.

They start dating a week after. Basically after the exams.

For the last term Dave took a photography class. He took a lot of pictures of Karkat. 

For the end assignment. Dave is a bit stressed because he doesn’t know what he will do for summer. Can he find an apartment here and continue working for the coffee shop? Will he come back to live with Bro and find a job there? Will his relationship with Karkat be okay in the couple months they be far away from each other? Karkat is very tactile and Dave know that they need to be touching or else Karkat gets cranky and stress.

The last photography assignment is an exhibition of each students portfolio. He ask Karkat if he could come to see. Karkat grin and said of course he will go, he’s probably in most of the pictures anyway, might as well see the masterpiece.

“Well, no, see...well.” Karkat wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t in all of the pictures chosen for the portfolio. It's a black tie event so Karkat call Kanaya and ask if she could make him dress pants and shirt for the events since his are at home and probably a bit too small now.

Kanaya called her mother because she needs something to be ship so she can do the cloths, when asked why Kanaya said that Karkat is going to the photograph exhibition, they are going to display Dave’s things.

Karkat’s dad was there and Kanaya’s mother told him and so he called the school to get information about the exhibition and if its open for parents or outsiders, it is. So he schedule around so that he and Makara can go. Cronus hears about it who told Kankri who asked what the hell dad when Nepeta is there and they get the story and Nepeta text Meulin who told the Makara brothers and lets just say words get out in Vantas-Makara-Leijon and nothing can be kept a secret long.

So on the day of the exhibition, Karkat is going with Rose and Kanaya as support. He looks super handsome and knows it. They are giving out bubbly and Karkat is a bit disappointed that its non-alcoholic. He find Dave, they hug and kiss and Dave compliment Karkat because holy shit his boyfriend looks delicious in a suit. Kanaya did a great job.

Karkat did a double take.

"What?” Dave asked looking at where Karkat is staring. 

“I just… I was so sure I saw Gamzee for a second.” He looked down at his glass, “Maybe it is spiked after all.” He wonders. They shrug it off before Karkat demands that he see his masterpiece. Hands in hand Dave walk to his section.

It's a beautiful array of blow up pictures. His theme was, well, happiness.

There is a black and white picture of a homeless guy smiling big showing his teeth. An elderly couple on a bench holding hands looking dapper.

The dark gray and pale white body, hands intertwined together forming a heart. All soft and warm.

“This is us.. How did you..when did you took that picture?” Karkat is impress.

There is a colour picture of a mother troll holding her new baby troll grub. Colour picture of Meulin Laughing with paint everywhere on her.

Kanaya and Rose slump together, a book open on Rose laps as they are half asleep in the common room.

“Those are amazing Dave,” Karkat said, “Truly...they are...incredible.” He added wide eye at Dave.

“That is true” both of them jump hearing Kankri voice approaching them, Karkat snap around to see that yup his brother is here.

“But I think It would be better without the picture of my half necked baby brother. There are things I don't want to know in my brother's life.” they turned red.

“What the hell are you doing here. Fuck, you are all here aren’t you, I did see Gamzee at the entrence. Shit.”

“Language Karkat, yes we are all here, dad heard from Mrs. Maryam. Cronus overheard at work and, well, the rest is history.”

Karkat pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a suffering sigh. He looked at the close to empty glass of bubbly, he look at Dave.

“ I need something stronger to drink.” He let out.

Dave wrap an arm around Karkat waist and looked at Kankri.

“How was the trip?” He ignored his boyfriend dramatic.


End file.
